


Concerned and Waiting

by daenabenjen42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Family Feels, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenabenjen42/pseuds/daenabenjen42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found her exactly where he expected to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerned and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: LOTF-ish (but AU)  
> Characters: Han, Jaina, Jagged Fel  
> Disclaimer: Am borrowing. 'nuf said.  
> Notes: This was written for a fic gift exchange where in there had to be the following...
> 
> _I would like a story in Beyond featuring:_
> 
> _1\. a broken ship_  
>  2\. flower not used for romantic purposes  
> 3\. a Corusca gem 
> 
> _I do not want: anyone making threats_
> 
> _Characters: Jaina, Jag , Han_

He found her exactly where he expected to: at her husband's bedside. What he hadn't expected, however, was the intensity with which she kept taking her weapon apart, staring for long moments at the focusing crystal which even from this distance he recognized as a Corusca gem, and then putting it back together again. He watched her do it five times before she said something, startling him at her sensitivity.

"You can come in, Dad," Jaina told him, not looking up from the lightsaber hilt parts spread out on the roll-away table.

Han took a deep breath, glanced at Jag, still unconscious on the hospital bed, and moved to sit down across from her in the extra chair. "Jaina?" She'd gotten to the crystal again and was staring at it.

"He gave this to me," she explained curtly. "On our wedding night."

"And your lightsaber?"

She sighed, glanced at him. "I couldn't sit here staring at him, waiting for him to wake up, and doing nothing. It passes the time."

Han nodded and surveyed the room. There was a vase with a flower in it sitting on the hospital-issue nightstand that seemed out of place. Very, very out of place. "Where did that come from?"

"On of the nurses brought it," Jaina told him without looking up again. "To brighten up the room a little."

"How did you know I was asking about the flower?"

"Because Mom asked that same question when she was here earlier," Jaina said as she began to put her lightsaber back together again.

"And how many times have you taken that apart and put it back together again?"

Jaina paused, looked at him in puzzelment. "I was supposed to be counting?"

Han blinked, shrugged, and decided to secretly enjoy the emotional honesty she was letting him see. "No. No, I guess not."

She had just gotten her saber hilt all put back together again when the man on the bed drew their attention by groaning and opening his eyes. Jaina quickly clipped it to her belt and moved so he could see her without sitting up. She smiled and gently caressed his cheek. "Hey."

A very confused Jag blinked up at her. "Where?"

"Where do you think?"

He blinked again. "Oh."

Relieved, Jaina's smile grew. "You broke your ship. Had us worried for a while."

"Sorry."

Jaina shook her head, still smiling. "Don't be."

Unnoticed, Han slipped from the room and went to find a nurse or doctor to tell them Jag had woken finally. It had been a long time since he'd seen his daughter genuinely smile like that. Too long.

fini...


End file.
